I just needed a way to relax
by Alex Accursed
Summary: Gaara's feeling stressed, but Mister Naruto won't deal with the way that Gaara want to deal with it. What can come from this? Dun, dun, dun!
1. Chapter 1

**From the Author: **So, I had writer's block and decided to just wing it with a fanfic. Yes, it may not be the smartest thing ever, but honestly I don't care right now. Sorry if it's crappy, but really, I'm winging.

**Warning: **ooc-ness and maybe some guy luff later on. I haven't really decided on that one yet.

**_I DON'T OWN NARUTO(MANGA OR SHOW)!_**

* * *

I grab his wrist, tears are filling my eyes. "How could you do this!" I yell at him. I know he shouldn't be yelled at right now. I know I shouldn't be so angry. Looking at the floor, he doesn't answer. "Gaara, answer me." I pull on his wrist again. The soulful, pale green-blue eyes flicker up to my face. Never once in my life did I think I would be yelling at Gaara about something like this, at least not recently. Almost calmly he pulls his wrist away from my grasp. He sits down behind that desk that used to be his father's. As he steeples his fingers, he seems to realize that technically, he should be in control of this situation.

"Now, now, Naruto. I don't expect that you understand, but lately things have gotten so stressful. I just needed a way...relax." I slam my hands on his desk. Ignoring the sting in my hands from the force, I glare right into his eyes.

"Bull." He nods to this, agreeing that it is total bull coming from him. "You can't do this, Gaara. You need every ounce of blood. Especially now." I slap him as the anger in my builds. "Don't let the life that Chiyo saved be a waste." He's in complete shock as I leave with that floating in the air. Really, I don't want him to feel bad about living, just what he's done. Pain rips through me as I actually think of what I saw.

_I didn't know before walking in. Gaara was calmly standing by himself, but the air was heavy with the scent of blood. Every shinobi knows that smell, almost as though we grew up with it. Then, I saw it, making a small puddle down at Gaara's feet. He turned, saw me. His face became a sudden mixture of shock, fear, and...maybe shame. Clutched close to him was his bleeding wrist. Then I noticed it, that kunai at his feet. Trying to cover up, he kicks it off to the side. _

The memory physically hurts me as I try to find Sakura and Sai with blurry vision. Why won't these stupid tears stop! I drag my sleeved arm over my eyes, wiping away all the tears. Before I find them, I plaster on a smile. If Gaara wants them to know, he can say it himself. I'm not going to even hint on it. Still the tears sting the corners of my eyes.

"Do you think Naruto's alright?" Sakura's voice fills my ears and it pushes a real smile onto my face. Sai laughs, actually laughs.

"Sakura, this is Naru-chan* you're worried about!" My blood boils as soon as he starts speaking. Sai is such a jerk. "Remember, he's going to be Hokage one day. He has to be alright." I step into the room right then. Enough talking about me, geesh.

"Ready to go?" I yawn as they both nod. Tonight is going to be such a long one. The trip will be boring, I just know it. It's all worth it, though, to get back home again.

* * *

Haha, please review! I would like that very much. Even though it is very, very bad. Haha.

*chan, from my limited knowledge, is usually referring to a female. I couldn't figure anyway else to get Naruto referred to in female fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. I'm just on a roll today. It's short, but it sets up a plot... that I probably won't follow. I just love Gaara.

**I don't own Naruto or any characters in said anime/manga.**

* * *

Later that month, I'm told that Gaara has asked me to come see him, just for a little bit. Not wanting to, and after taking as long as I can packing for the month long visit, I head out to the Sand Village. Gaara's standing there, waiting, when I get there. "Why do you want to see me...sir?"

"There's no need to be so formal, Naruto. We're friends, remember?" His eyes are filling quickly with hurt at me being so cold. After biting my bottom lip for a moment, I nearly scream.

"My friend didn't hurt himself! He realized that his life wasn't worth throwing away!"

Tears brim those pale eyes, threatening to come out soon. "You think I'm suicidal? Why wouldn't I just go on a mission that's impossible, then? Do you really think I want to die?" It amazes me that he keeps the tears in for so long. They don't fall until he steps into his room. Then, with me watching, he falls onto his bed, hugs the pillow, and cries into it. Shock consumes every single inch of me.

He looks so much like Sakura did for a few days after Sasuke left. Compassion apparently fills me, and I sit next to him. My arms work on their own and pull him close to my body. He latches onto me. Hot tears fall onto my shoulder. Shaking, he tries so hard to compose himself. "Gaara, I'm sorry. I only snapped because I want you to be healthy." Nodding, he finally is able to make the tears stop. He must still be depressed because he demands I kiss him. "Wh-what! I d-don't-" His tongue shushes me. A minty flavor fills me Licking at his tongue fills my senses with it again. Curious, I plunge forward. Gaara tastes of mint, I finally conclude and pull away from him. When I do, a pout forms on his face. An idea, and odd emotion that I can't identify, fills me. "I'll give you a kiss each week you go without hurting yourself." The look on his face says that he is thinking about this.

"Alright." A shrug comes soon after the words.


	3. Kiss One

Beware! Fluffiness!

This chapter was fun to write, and I tried to make it a little longer. Personally, I think it's cute, but my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does.

Warning: GUYS KISSING (ah!), and OOC and other various things.

I do not own Manga/anime Naruto or any associated characters.

* * *

Waking up to those aquamarine eyes make me kind of worried as to what we did last night. "What's up, Gaara?" Then, a smile pulls at his lips. He looks like a child on their birthday, receiving the first gifts.

"Tomorrow it'll have been one week." He gets up, and, with a certain spring to his step, leaves the room. Hopefully to make me breakfast, though I doubt that. So I pull myself up off his huge bed, and make my way into the kitchen... and nearly cry tears of joy at seeing Gaara making food. I don't have to make my own food! Happily, I take a seat.

In the week I've been here, I haven't gotten over just how large the kitchen is. The ceiling is high, probably thirty to forty feet high up. Everything is pushed away from the center of the room, which just makes it seem that much bigger. A table and stove dominate the room. That's where Gaara is, the other side of the room, at the stove. In an adorable pink, frilly apron. A gift from one of the girls? Speaking of, the more I stare at him, the more he seems to be just as attractive as one of the girls back home. Must be because I haven't seen them in nearly a week.

After nearly half an hour, he turns around and places a plate full of fluffy, amazing-smelling, hot pancakes. When I bite into them, I feel like I could just kill over, right here, and still be happy. "You're an awesome cook." I say, in complete shock. A small pink blush covers his cheeks.

"I love cooking." Suddenly, he looks very serious. "But this is a super secretive secret. Can you imagine if Kankuro knew I can cook?" Sitting there, just staring at him a moment seems like the only appropriate response. Then I can imagine it, and start laughing at the image of it I get in my head. That makes Gaara smile, and, you know, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside and makes me laugh more.

"Hey, Naru-kun..." His voice is soft, cute, and timid. Wait, did I just use the word cute to describe a guy?

"Hey, Gaara." I try to not show my embarrassment at thinking that he was cute. How can a guy be cute anyways!

"Can I...collect that kiss early?" The thought shakes me a little. Am I really ready to kiss a guy again? This is Gaara, though. If it helps him get better, I'm up for anything. So, I beckon for him to come closer, pull him onto my lap, and tell him he can have it a day early, but he has to promise he won't hurt himself. He promises, and that wonderful mint taste fills my mouth. This time, it feels natural. At first, I try to imagine he's Sakura, but that just feels wrong. I just let it be, and kiss him for all I'm worth. It's to make him realize not cutting equals good things.

When Gaara pulls away, I almost pull him back into another one. Only one per week, I remind myself. "That was..." Gaara's voice is breathy. "Amazing, Naruto." Maybe I'm getting used to kissing Gaara. It's okay, so long as I don't enjoy it. "You should probably finish breakfast." Glancing at the clock, he adds, "we have a busy day." but doesn't get off my lap. Maybe...one more kiss? I wonder if my eyes beg it because he leans in again, almost letting out lips touch, resting his forehead on mine. "How did things get this way?"


	4. Decision

Hello! I had fun writing this, but I don't honestly think it's that great. So, basically it's Naru coming to terms that he has feelings for Gaara. ... Obviously there's more, but I can't give away everything.

DON'T OWN NARUTO.

* * *

"Get what way?" It's the only thing I can think of. He seems to realize that he said that out loud and pink floats to his cheeks.

"Sorry, I was thinking aloud." Slowly, he climbs off my lap. Apparently I pout, because he smiles. "Can't let anyone see me in such a position, Naruto. I'm the Kazekage." That's right. He's not only my superior but a public figure too. For a moment, I'm so focused on that that he has to remind me to eat. The pancakes don't taste nearly as good as he did. My lap feels incredibly empty without him sitting there.

When Kankuro enters the room, he's uneffected by how huge the room is. Which shouldn't surprise me; he grew up with it. Gaara has stripped out of the apron and is sitting across from me, sipping on some mint tea and eating a breakfast of mainly fruit with a small pancake."You need to eat more for breakfast, Gaara." Kankuro gives his little brother a worried look. Gaara's got a small smile on his face.

"You're here to tell us that we need to get ready for the meeting, correct?" Kankuro nods, and Gaara quickly finishs his food and then gets up and goes to get dressed.

"He's changed so much so quickly. I've never seen him actually sit down and eat breakfast. Usually he waits until the last minute and eats on the run."

"Maybe I'm more than an idiot and am helping?" He laughs at that.

"Maybe." When Gaara comes back, combing his hair, he looks, still, cute.

"Is something wrong with my outfit, Naruto?" I must have been staring. He continue with life when I shake my head.

When we head out, Kankuro and I walk slightly behind Gaara. "You have a crush on my little brother." He whispers.

"I guess."

"No, you do. I could tell by the look on your face this morning. You're completely startstruck." He glances at me from the corner of my eye. "If you don't ever hurt him, you have my permission to date him."

"Well then," I think about it. Do I really want to date Gaara? "I'll think about asking him out properly."Do I really want to date Gaara, though? Right now, I just want to pull him into a hug, stroke that lovely red hair, and steal a few kisses. During the meeting, that's where my thoughts are, back in his house, not my shitty appartment, holding him, having him make me lovely meals, kisses.

Then it hits me. We're already kissing. Next week, the reward will be me asking him out!


End file.
